


Morning, Roomie

by griftucker



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griftucker/pseuds/griftucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Tucker were lucky enough to be assigned each other as roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Roomie

Grif settled into Tucker's long, brown arms. He felt like he could stay in this kind of place forever. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Tucker's hot breath releasing on the top of his head, the dark toned arms wrapped around his wideness, and the semi-erection poking into his backside rather than his frozen toes missing out on the blankets.

He tried to enjoy it without moving, but he gritted his teeth against the cold until he just had to move it. He slowly brought his foot up into the cave of the blankets and Tucker awoke with a yelp. 

"What the fuck!" 

Grif groaned. "Sorry. It's just really cold." 

"Dude, it is not. It's only like twenty degrees."

Grif narrowed his eyes. "Hawaii, remember?" 

"Michigan, remember?" Tucker mocked Grif's tone of voice. They both stared at each other until they started laughing. 

"Jesus. Why did we ever come to New Hampshire?" Grif asked, ending the laughter.

Tucker slid into sitting with his legs crossed and bit his lip. "Ugh, college."

"I gotta ask. Seriously. Why are /you/ in college?" Grif flopped back onto the bed and stretched the blankets to cover every inch of him.

Tucker snorted. "I wanted a party. My parents wanted me to get an education." Then he figured he should ask, "And why are /you/?" 

"Dude, I don't want to be here. I have to. My dad would kill me if me and Kai didn't go and get schooled."

"I can school you." Tucker put his arms on the bed and brought his backside up, crawling towards Grif slowly with a horny grin on his face.

Grif laughed. "Yeah? In what? Looking ridiculous?" He felt a surge of affection run through him, and he was suddenly aware that he had only known Tucker for six days. It felt like six years.

"In the art of fucking, hot stuff," Tucker said. He had obviously planned this line ahead, but Grif just laughed until his belly hurt.

"I am hardly hot stuff." 

"You're so hot, you're like the sun," Tucker relaxed onto his side on the bed. Grif smiled and then Tucker finished, "You're hard to look at." Then he grinned.

Grif hit him with his pillow, and it made little impact with Tucker's face. Tucker laughed and jumped up, intending to hit Grif with his own pillow. Grif just eyed him from the bed. "I will end you," he warned, trying not to smile. They looked at one another until Tucker hit Grif's belly with the pillow, making a loud smack but resulting only in intense cackling from both of them. 

Tucker relaxed beside Grif, and they laid there until their laughter died down, just looking at one another. Tucker reached for Grif's hand and Grif allowed him to it. Tucker held their linked hands in front of them both, admiring the way they looked in the sunshine filtering through their dorm window. Their eyes both followed their hands as their fingers enjoyed the touch of the other's. Their breathing slowed together. 

Tucker moved first, tilting his head so he could watch Grif, who had a little smile on his face. Grif then did the same, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey," Grif said softly. 

"Hey." Tucker wasn't sure what to say, but he felt content. He never wanted to leave, to just have this one moment looped over thousands of times. 

After a long pause, Grif leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Tucker's. They closed their eyes and melted into each other's arms.


End file.
